jamie
by mele32
Summary: Jamie has known Damien her whole life, she knows everything about him, except that he's the Antichrist.can she still like him even if her own father is Christ?
1. my first kiss went like this

(disclaimer:i don't own any thing except my 2 ocs)

"mommy when are we going to see the thorns?" my six year old self asked.

"in a second Jamie. we're putting the stuff in the car, you can hop in for now."she said putting a present in the car.

"okay."i said and jumped in my car seat. when they were done we headed to the thorns for Damian's 7th birthday. my mother has been friends with Katheryn for years but for some reason I've never met them, but she still had lots of "girl" time with Kathryn.

i didn't realize that we were there in till my dad started unbuckling me from my seat. he pulled me out and set me on the ground to go get the presents from the car. i walked over to my mom who was already at the door. i grabbed her hand when the door opened to reveal a blond women, the way she was dressed reminded me of Daphne from scooby doo.

"grace!"the women screeched making me cringe from how loud it was."it so great to see you. oh, i see you brought the little one."she looked down me."whats your name?"

"Jamie Christ."i said with a brightest smile i could create.

"its great to finally meet you, I'm Katherine."she said and wobbled a bit, she looked down and i saw a boy with raven black hair and brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. his eyes didn't really go with his dark appearance, but yet went so well, it brightened everything around him.(i got the idea for this from flipped.)

"oh, Damien look who's here."she said looking to us."people for your birthday, why don't you show Jamie your toys till the rest of the guests get here."he looked at me and glared a bit and offered his hand for me to take, i took it and he smiled at me before running up stairs dragging me along. his room was very dark, big, and had a spot with toys scattered.

"do you play with blocks?"he asked turning over to me."i heard girls play with barbies."

"eww, barbies are gross. i love playing with blocks."i said making a disgusted face when i said barbies.

"okay."he grabbed my hand again and led me over. we started see how high the blocks would go without falling so we kept piling and piling and finely it fell.

"i'm bored. hey you wanna know a secret?"i whisper cupping a hand over my mouth and his ear.

"what?"

"I'm not a child of god, I'm his grandchild."

"how? i heard that we were all his children."

"my dad is Jesus."i said."ever wonder why he had the same name as god's first son."

"no."

"okay."i said.

"do you wanna know a secret?"he asked this time.

"what?" all off a sudden a pair of arms were around my neck and a pair of lips on mine. after that day we became best friends.

-7 years later-

i was pushed against a treeland a pair of lips smashed on mine, two hands sank down to my waist pulling me closer while mine went around his neck and swinging a leg around his waist. the lips started to move down ever so slowly in till they reached my neck.

"Damien."i moan tilting my head, he kept biting and sucking in till he left a mark and moved back to my mouth lifting his hand between my back and my shirt. his hands were cold making me gasp a little only giving him an advantage to his expectation.

"Damien! Jamie!"we heard mark yell making us break part.

"coming!"Damien yelled grabbing my hand dragging me over there."good bye aunt marion." Damien said when we past by.

"who told you?"she asked.

"what?"

"politeness isn't one of your strong points Damien, we all now" she said gesturing to me and her "that you didn't come here on your own."

"no one told me, but i was going to."

"were you realy?"

"good bye aunt marion."he said running off.

"you old bat, he was trying to be nice." i said.

"right."she said sarcasticely and started going on about mark."i don't know why your not with mark, he so much more polite and you can have more proper children. and don't call me an old bat."

"i don't care what you say, old bat, i realy don't care if my children are not proper. i'm 14 so why do i have to plan now."

"it's better to plan early."

"good bye marion."i said passing by mark who was coming in. i slpped into the car next to Damien and mark soon came and sat next to me.

"she's to much, that aunt marion."Damien spoke up when we started driving.

"she's awful."i said.

"ya, why did they invite her?"mark said.

"why else? so she can wag her finger and criticize us, generally ruin our weekend."

"at least we don't have to eat dinner with her."

"thank god."i said.

"and that smell? what is that?"

'it lavender you fool, the old ladies douse themselves with it. why else?"

"she has a realy bad smell?"i asked.

"now, guys, just because the ladies getting it on." Murry the driver said.

"i bet the room fills with dust."i said.

"now come on, murry's right, le's hear it for marion."

"hoary."we say sarcastically.

"hey murry, give us a cigeret?" Damien asked.

"now guys you know the answer."

"but how are we to know unless we ask?"

"don't worry guys i got some."i said taking some out of my pocket.

"now i see one of the reasons why you love this girl."mark said putting one in his pocket."she can sneek many things."

"ya."Damien said doing the same.

"hey boys have you met you batoon leader?"

"you mean neff?"

"neff for neffermind. come on, once you've met one you've met them all."Damien said."attention! eyes front. stomach in, chest out."

"you know something?" mark asked inetween our laughter."you crazy."

"yes but only because i've practiced."he said while we calmed down the rest of the ride.


	2. teddy gets punched

"well this is boring."i said to my self watching all the boys march, while i sat on the steps waiting for them to be done. the thorns had great connection and so did my dad so they sent me here to watch over and see if the academy does as their expectation.

"hey Jamie."someone said snapping me from concentration on the ground. i looked up to see mark and Damien."we're going in side for an interview because the Sargent wants to get to know us. are you coming?"

"ya."i said and they helped me up."thanks." we walked into the hall in front of the Sargent's office, after a while mark went in and that when teddy started talking. he was making fun of Damien's dad.

"that's Robert thorn right there."he said pointing to a small figure in the picture."my dad was there too but he was on the line, Robert thorn was quarter back. even then he was calling all the plays."

"your next Damien."mark said walking in.

"hey teddy,"Damien said standing up and walking to the door."don't ever talk about my father again."

"can't you take a joke?" teddy asked.

"ya."Damien said walking inside the office.

"what was that all about?"mark asked.

"your cousin really thinks he's something huh?"teddy said."my old man said that the thorns make their own hats because the stores don't make them big enough fog their big heads." making everyone laugh. mark punched him making him stumble back and everyone stop laughing."you ganna regret that thorn."

they got into a fight but i wasn't really paying attention in till mark was on his back back and teddy was saying."whats the matter thorn don't you like it on your back? i heard Jamie does."

"asshole!"i yelled at him.

"teddy!"Damien yelled coming out of the room.

"another thorn."teddy said getting up and standing in front of him. all Damien did was stand there and look at him and all of a suddenly teddy slammed him self against the door and started hitting things that weren't there yelling stop it.

it stopped when the general walked out."what the hell are we waiting for foster."he said and pointed at Damien and mark."you two out." he looked at teddy."what are you doing? polishing the floor."

i walked out with them."what did you do to him?"

"i don't know."Damien said an looked over at us."come on once around, i'll give you two a head start." and we walked down and started running.


	3. sports, birthdays, and death

"have a good practice."i said to Damien while he ran off to football practice. i sat down on the grass watching him.

"excuse me,"said a women in all red."wich one is Damien thorn?"

"he's the wide reciver over there."i said pointing to where he was. he walked over and took off his helmet, i looked over back at the women as i got up, her eyes got wide and ran away.

"who was that?"Damien asked grabbing my waist.

"dunno."i said and gave kiss."you know know that uniform looks realy good on you, but i know a place that better."

"where?"

"the floor."i said.

"Damien get back here."yelled his coach.

"see you later." and sat back down while he ran back.

-next day-

"thanks ann."i said as she gave some hot chocolet.

"no problem jamie,"she said sitting next to me."its a plesure to have you around."

"that good because i'm usaly here 24 hours a day."

"yes, it's good to have atleast one girl here to talk to."

"ya, guess so."i said and looked over at the three who were walking in."what the hell happened to you guys?"

"we were having a snow ball fight."said richard.

"why don't you three change before the guests arrive."ann said as they left.

an hour or so later the house was flooded with people crowding around mark waiting for him to blow the candles, after he did we all got a peace of cake and richard annouced that he has a suprise for us. i got up and walked over fallowing the crowed of people but stopped when i noticed Damien didn't get up."Damien arn't you coming."

"yes, i'll be there in a second."he said and turned to the man next to him. i walked away and mark pulled to the window next to him.

"do you like the fire works?" he asked looking at my surprised face.

"no shit sherlock."i said nunged him.

"hey wheres Damien?"

"talking to some guy in th living room."

"i'll be right back."he sad walking off to him. he came back a few second later with him.

"what did you guys talk about?"i asked Damien.

"nothing importent."he said and turned back to the fire works.

-next day-

"c'mon dr. charles."i said pulling him up from the ice."it's easy to skate, all you have to do is glide."i said and did a round around him."see."

"hey i'm trying."he said falling again.

"i'm going to go watch the hockey game."i said helping him up while shaking my head.

"i thought you were teaching me to skate?"

"your a fail at skating."i said and skated off. when i got there i turned to the closest person next to me."who winnig?"

"mark's team."

"okay, go mark and damien!"i yelled to them when they passed by. i felt a little hungrey so i went to get a hot dog.

"don't you know how to skate?"i heard ann say when i got there.

"i was getting leasons from a little girl intill she got digusted." dr. charles said.

"i'm not a little girl."i said skating next to him and then turned to ann."could i get a hotdog please."

"ofcourse jamie."she said giving me one."so you got disgusted with chailes?"

"she said i was a fail."dr. chailes said.

"who is that?"ann asked after we heard a yell, we turned to see bill had fallen through the ice.

"thats mr. atherton."said dr. charles running off.

"i'll go help."i said.

"no it's too dangerous,"ann said putting a hand my shlder keeping me back. it was scary watching everyone crawl on the ice looking for him, mr. thorn looked crushed watching his friend being draged through the curent. i would have gone to confort him put ann was still to worried about me. it was probley an hour by the time everyone came back with nothing. ann let me go and i skated over to richard who was sitting down on a bench.

"everthing will be alright mr. thorn."i said putting a hand on his sholder."he going to a better place."

"that what everyone says but how do we realy know?"he asked.

"look i'm not the best with conforting but just believe alright."

"alright." he said and got up and left fallowing everyone back inside.


	4. the truth

"Jamie,"Sargent Neff said jolting me awake from my nap. i rubbed the sleep from my eyes and waited for him to say something.

"what?"

"tell Damien to meet me in library, i need to talk to him."he said walking off.

'kay."i said walking into Damien's class room to see him in front of the teacher answering questions."Damien Sargent Neff wants to talk to you."

"what does he want to talk about?"he asked as we walked to the library.

"dunno but he sounded kinda a mad."i said as he walked into the room. i stood there waiting for him to come out, when he came out he had a bible in hand."whats with the bible, planning on moving to Rome and being a pope?"

"no, i have to look at the book of Revelations."he said."and you have to escort me."

"do i come in with you?"

"no he said you can't go in, i have to find out something for my self."

"kay."i said walking with him, all the students were playing some instruments; it sounded kinda crappy but that my opinion.

"see you later i guess."Damien said walking in his room.

"ya, later."

"hey Jamie," mark called from downstairs when they stopped playing."come down here."

''kay,"i yelled running down the stairs."what do you want?"

"does this sound right to you?"he asked playing his instrument.

"sound like crap."i said watching his head droop."i'm kidding, lighten up it sounds perfect."

"it does?"

"yes perfeco."i said with a fake Italian accent.

"haha right."he said."so whats up with Damien."

"he hast to read the bible."

"why?"

"he hast to read the book of Revelation, but i still think he's planning to be a pope or a father of a church."

"okay."he said while Damien started running down the stairs in a hurry."what wrong."he asked as he jet passed him.

"i'll be back.'i said running to sargent neff office."what the hell did you say to him?"

"i just told him to read the truth."he said looking out his window watching Damien run off.

"what did it say?"

"it told him what he really is."

"what is he then?"

"the ant-Christ."

"he can't be that."

"yes he is, he's going to stand against your father some day. haven't you ever noticed that your father and Damien don't get along."

"they never got along with each other when we were younger."

"yes, i suggest you go now, we have nothing more to talk about."

"whatever."i said running off to find Damien. when i found him he was curled in a ball against a pole crying.

"what's wrong?"

"why does it have to be me?"he asked.

"do you have proof that your actually the..."i trailed off not knowing if should say it or not.

"the anti-Christ?"he asked; i just nodded."i have the 3 6s on my head."

"oh, well everything will be alright." i said pulling him close to comfort him."it'll be alright."

"ya."he said pulling me closer to him.


	5. the hostpital

"hey mark, damien."i said walking into the hostpital room they were in seeing if they were awake, they were in here because somehting exploded in thorn industries.

"hey." they both said.

"what happened to you guys?" i asked sitting next to Damien.

"nothing happened to me." Damien said.

"bit of lung damage but not to bad." mark said.

"we're just glad that you weren't there." Damien said sitting up and kissing my cheek.

"well doctor, i'm glad they're both okay." my dad said coming in with ann, the doctor and richard.

"how are you two feeling?" ann asked sliding a hand over mark's forehead.

"fine."

"well you both still have to stay here. we still have to run tests." the doctor said.

"why? they both said they were fine."i said.

"yes but we need more tests."

"how about we take them back to my house and i'll take them back here in a week for more tests." ann said.

"well,"

"come on they did say they were fine."

"fine."

"c'mon i got your clothes in my bag." i said to the guys making my way to the bathroom.


	6. a sappy romantic movie

"this is kinda sappy."i thought while watching this one movie i forgot what it was called but it was about this horseman and a woman he was inlove with. atleast that what i got from only half paying attention.

"projection this!" Damien yelled at mark when the picture went screwy.

"drop dead" he yelled back. i laughed and put my head on Damien's shoulder and he rapped his arm around me leaning back.

"aaah, a happy ending for a change." Ann said when the movie ended with a shot of the horse.

"bore." Damien said.

"total bore." i said turning on the lamp.

"you two are too young to be so sinacal." she said getting up." who wants a corn beef sandwich?"

"one." Richard said.

"two."Damien said.

"three."i said fallowing her to help.

"so your birthday is coming up." Ann said pulling out the ingredience for the sandwiches.

"ya, if your going to get me something it does'nt have to be realy big."

"oh darn."

"why did you want to get me something big?"

"well the size isn't big but it's a big thing."

"thats cool. too bad i won't be able to see it for another week."

"i was thinking about giveing it to you now."

"realy?"

"ya." she said pulling out 2 tickets for kiss."think of it as a early birthday present."

"thanks Ann. it's realy cool of you." i said hugging her.

-later-

i snuck into Mark's as quietly as i could. his lights were on and he was baried in a book, i approached him more and i jumped on him.

"aaaah!"he screamed while i quickly put my hand mouth.

"shhh! are you trying to get us introuble?" i said and grabbed the book he was reading."book of revalations huh? why do you need this?"

"i just do."he said grabbing the book back."shouldn't you be asleep? do have any idea how late it is?"

"i had to go pee and i won't pee on Damien's bed. why aren't you asleep?"

"because i need to catch up on homework."

"right."i rolled my eyes and made my way out."good night mark."

"night." he said back.


	7. the dove

(thanks takara410 and forgetmenotflowers for reveiwing.)

"Jamie, wake up." I herd Damien say. I groened and shook my head saying I wanted to go back to sleep."c'mon it's a great day to play in the snow, why don't you get dressed and I'll meet you out there."

"fine." I said sitting up as he left the room. I got changed and walked down stairs, I was about to open the door when i heard yelling, so I walked over tword it and listened from the door way.

"I promise." I heard Richard before going quiet. I scrunched my eye brows wondering why he went quiet so I looked out into the room alittle and I saw Damien pass by. he started talking again so I slid back so they couldn't see me."now how about you get dressed, we could us some fresh air." I walked outside and sat on the porch waiting for Anne and Richard because I didn't feel like finding Damien and Mark by my self.

"Jamie what are you doinf out here by your self?" Ann asked opening the door.

"I didn't want to look for Damien and Mark by my self."

"well we walk together then." Richard as we started walking into the woods. I was getting kinda bored from walking so I look down at the snow, it started to get so interesting that I started to wonder why it made a weird scrunching noise intill i herd a scream so we rushed tword it.

"what happened?" Richard asked when we got there.

"I don't know. we were walking and he fell." he answered.

Ann looked down at Mark and screamed. knowing what that ment i leaned into Damien's shoulder as he rapped his arms around me.

"get back to the house." Richardt said.

"I swear i didn't do anything." Damien said to them before walked back to the house.

-week later-

we were at Mark's funeral, people were crying, the priest was saying a blessing, my dad was rubbing my shoulder hoping that would make me feel better. but it didn't the whole time i was sorta spaced out, i didn't want to listen to anything that was happening, this was the same place my mom was and the place where my best friend mark was going to be. I looked up at Mark's headstone and saw a white dove with a olive branch, i smiled alittle bit looking at it.

my dad leaned down to me and said."see that dove on the headstone, it's the symbol of peace and the holy spirit. it means Mark is at peace now."

the bird dropped the branch on top of Mark's coffin and flew away. I watched it till it disappered in the sky.


	8. graduation

(Thanks Voldemort's lover for reviewing and to answer you question yes Damien did like her when they were little and he kissed her her just because he liked her already and he just felt like doing that.)

* * *

><p>"How long is this?" I asked Ann.<p>

"Well, this is a graduaton so most likely an hour or more." She said as we took our seets in the front row. During the graduation I kept tugging at the hem of my dress since I'm not very comfortable wearing skirts or anything that isn't pants.

"Stop playing with that." Ann said removing my hand.

"But it keeps going up."

"It'll stop going up if you stop playing with it."

"Whatever." I said turning my attention back to the graduation. They soon called for the person with the best spirit and personality of the academy, the person they picked was Damien and i kinda stopped paying attention. I know I should be like a supportive girlfriend and everything but this damned skirt was bugging the hell out of me. I really hate the fact that this was supposed to be a formal thing, so formal I had to wear a damned skirt.

"I'll be right back Jamie." Ann said breaking my concentration from my skirt.

"Where are you going?"

"No where, just stay with Damien."

"but.." I started but she shushed me and left with the man that said she had to leave. I sighed and turned my attention back to the graduation. They gave out a badge for their year to everyone and it was over. Damien and I went over to the limo, he opened the car door for me, I thanked him and we made our way to his graduation party at his house.


End file.
